Chi
Type of Character Special; Maintains the integrity of space-time. Status Timeless Appearance Chi is a Cyan Pikmin; the only Cyan Pikmin, as he's artificial like the bulk of the Experiments. He appears to be wearing a Badass Longcoat (Trenchcoat) that is the same color as his skin; a closer look reveals the 'trenchcoat' to indeed be a part of him. Ala the rest of the Experiments, Chi sports an orb at the end of his stalk, cyan in color. Both the orb and his eyes give off the impression of looking at a clock, even though no such appearance is actually part of his eyes... kinda. It's rather confusing, but then again, that's Chi for ya. Powers Chi has control over time; the uses of such an ability are numerous. He's also quite intelligent, figuring ways of using his time control capabilities to solve problems otherwise impossible. His time control extends to being able to ignore paradoxes; he can go back in time a few minutes and talk to himself, preventing himself from going back in time to talk to himself. But it happens anyway, because he's Chi. He additionally has power over space; this essentially allows him to teleport himself or anything else. Weaknesses Just about anything except time, but see resistances; he's untouchable. Resistances Chi is immune to the flow of time; temporal based attacks, however rare they may be, are useless against him. He's also for all intents and purposes unkillable; landing a blow on him is nigh-impossible, owing to the fact that he can simply screw with time to ensure that nothing ever touches him. Count your blessings that Chi doesn't fight unless provoked. Immunities The flow of time; Chi is immortal. Personality Quirky and eccentric. Quite how Chi will react in any given situation is unknown, though it'll usually involve joy at being able to participate. Because he can travel in time, he's also usually aware of the outcome of any given crisis... sorta. Don't get on his bad side, though. That's not something you're likely to exist through. Yes, that means exactly what it sounds like. History Uh... Everything that has ever happened? But really. By actual timeline, he was the last Experiment to be released, but his time-based powers mean he currently exists throughout all of time. And there are multiple iterations of him. Themes Main: Doctor Who Main Theme (Doctor Who) Alternate theme: Clocks ticking. LOTS of clocks ticking. Trivia Chi is a walking paradox. He seems entirely capable of ignoring the usual "stable time loop" theory. He's actually confessed that he occasionally screws with the timeline a little bit; he can find a younger version of himself romping about the universe, talk to them even though it didn't happen on his time around, and change what he did back then. It's actually quite perplexing. To add to this, apparently Chi himself is always the "Temporal Eldest"; he's never run into an older version of himself, even considering the previously listed paradox capability. Chi has seen the end of the universe forty times; there are forty versions of him sitting at the end of the universe, and he tells me when he arrives there this time he'll be the forty-first. Through all of his bouncing about in time, Chi is approximately 379 times older than the universe will be at the end of time. According to him, at least. Chi's room in Hero Squad HQ is literally incomprehensible and no attempt should be made to comprehend it. Tropes that Apply to the Character True Neutral, Time Travel, Temporal Paradox, Bored With Insanity, Immortality (Type II), Immortality Immorality, Time Abyss, Time Police, Time Master, Really Several Eons Old, Offscreen Teleportation, Timey Wimey Ball (He has found that every time he goes through another cycle, events transpire differently), Blue and Orange Morality, Set Right What Once Went Wrong, The Slow Path (so many times), Save Scumming Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Experiments Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Hero Squad Category:Overlord Verse Hero Squad Category:Overlord Verse